Original Sin Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** *** Cebulski's steak house *** **** *** **** ** *** ** *** **** * ** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * * An Vehicles: * * | Solicit = * WHO SHOT THE WATCHER? * The Watcher, the mysterious space-god who’s been watching us from the moon for as long as we can remember... is dead. Thus begins the greatest murder mystery in Marvel Comics history. * As Nick Fury leads the heroes of the Marvel Universe in an investigation, other forces are marshaling as well and other questions are arising. Why is Black Panther gathering a secret team of his own, including Emma Frost, the Punisher and Dr. Strange? * Who is the Unseen? What was the Original Sin? What was stolen from the Watcher’s lair? * And most importantly, who now holds the Marvel Universe’s darkest secrets in the palm of their hand? | Synopsis1 = On the Moon, Uatu continues to watch from his base on the Blue Side of the Moon. He realizes something big is going to happen to him and, while he is scared, he confronts it head on, meeting his soon-to-be-killer and telling it "I see you." With that, his base explodes. On Earth, Steve, Logan, Natasha and Fury talk over different steaks they've had, with Logan ribbing Steve over his figure and Natasha declaring that bear steaks are the best. However, the more jovial tone is pulled out as a panicked Thor calls them. Steve asks Fury to join him and, even though Fury declares himself retired, Steve insists. Reaching the Moon, they find Thor, who explains what he saw before finally discovering the Watcher's dead body. They realize the killer was a professional and that they took a lot of the gear he had. Again, Steve asks Fury to help them and, despite Fury warning them that the Watcher's murderer may be a hero, Steve just wants the truth. In The Necropolis, T'Challa is confronted by a mysterious man who gives him various data about possible leads. While the man knows that T'Challa can't investigate them all, he reveals three teams he's gathered to investigate those leads - Emma Frost and Scott Lang go with T'Challa to the center of the Earth, Moon Knight, the Winter Soldier and Gamora head into deep space and Dr. Strange and the Punisher investigate elsewhere. On the Moon, Fury gives his report to someone when Steve walks in. Fury is reassured that no one knows he's around as Steve gives him pieces of what may be a bullet. However, things get worse when there's a call from the Fantastic Four: a Mindless One is wrecking New York and smacking the Thing around. Spider-Man shows up to give Ben a hand. Spidey recognizes the beast and realizes that they're not supposed to be telepathic. The beast screams in agony over the things he's seen and the things he's done. Ben realizes he's wielding an Ultimate Nullifier and tries to talk the beast down. However, it doesn't work and the beast shoots himself with it. By this time, Fury and the Avengers arrive. Steve wants the Nullifier left alone until it is contained and Fury declares the battlezone a murder scene. Elsewhere, a group of villains realize the other Mindless Ones are evolving and they are, too. However, one of them notes this, but doesn't care - he wants to know what's inside the Eye of the Watcher... | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}